For Peace
by Dreamy Loser
Summary: Dunia adalah realita yang kejam. Harapan dan do'a hanya sebaris kata, sementara granat dan rudal adalah sahabat remaja. Api yang menjalar kota adalah pemandangan biasa, sedangkan kasih sayang semakin binasa. WARNING: AU, OOC, Gaje. You have been warned.


_?, 20 November, 3488._

"_EVAKUASI PENDUDUK, SEKARANG!"_

_Suara penembakkan meriam melecit, mengisi "kota" yang kini telah berubah menjadi neraka. Ledakan terdengar dimana-mana, selagi teriakan penduduk yang melolong kesakitan meriuhkan suasana._

_DUAAAAAAR!_

_Ledakan kedelapan telah menyala. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, teriakan sakit dari penduduk kembali terdengar. Lolongan minta tolong, bagi mereka yang masih mengharapkan 'keajaiban'. Sementara lebih banyak yang hanya ingin meninggal terburu-buru agar sakit luka mereka tidak terasakan._

_Seorang anak laki-laki lari tergesa-gesa. Senapan di tangan kanannya, sementara granat di tangan kirinya. Anak berambut silver yang berumur kisaran 10-tahun tersebut lari menuju reruntuhan gedung, di mana ia bersembunyi di balik tembok reruntuhan._

_Nafasnya memburu, sementara kakinya gemetaran. Darah bercucuran dari kaki kanannya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan-walaupun ia harus tetap berlari._

"_Disini rupanya kau, nak."_

_Anak laki-laki tersebut terperanjat, menoleh ke sosok yang memanggilnya. Sayangnya, seketika padangannya buyar, dan ia merasakan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya, selagi darah mulai terbatukkan keluar._

"_Menyerahlah, dan serahkan buku itu pada kami."_

_Sang anak mulai melakukan perlawanan, namun semuanya berakhir sia-sia, saat sang sosok yang tertutup jaket hitam tersebut melemparnya ke arah reruntuhan lainnya-membenturkan kepalanya dan mulai menarik kesadarannya._

_Terakhir yang ia sadari, adalah logo teroris yang ia temukan di jaket sosok tersebut, sebelum sang anak laki-laki terlempar, dan menyelami alam bawah sadarnya..._

-OoO-

_Al-Revis Military and Evacuator Department (ARMED) HQ, 20 November 3498_

"...ayne!"

"..."

"...Vayne?"

"..."

"VAYNE!"

"Whoaaaa!"

Vayne Aurelius, _Ace Pilot _dari A.R.M.E.D-sebuah departemen militer, perlindungan, dan pengevakuasian, terperanjat kaget mendengar seniornya meneriakkan namanya.

"Vayne, dari tadi sudah kupanggil! Ngapain kamu tidur di rooftop, ha?"

Vayne menatap seniornya-Flay Gunnar dengan setengah tertidur. Rambutnya yang tidak karuan kini semakin tidak karuan dan kusut akibat seniornya yang suka 'mengerjainya'.

"Gunnar-san, ...ada apa, sih? Bukannya pengecekan kesehatan pilot baru saja selesai?"

"Vayne, Vayne...kau ini! Kerjamu hanya bengong menatapi langit, apa sih yang ada di langit!"

Lagi-lagi, Vayne harus mendengarkan ceramah seniornya yang merupakan _Ace Pilot _juga, namun lebih tinggi tingkatannya darinya. 'Kebenaran' dan 'keadilan' selalu menjadi topik utama ceramah tersebut, membuat Vayne bosan mendengarnya dan hanya sekedar 'angguk-angguk'.

"Heh, Vayne, apa kamu menyertakan diri ke misi penyerangan markas terrorisme di Beijing?"

Vayne bisa bersyukur karena seniornya menghentikan ceramahnya untuk menanyakan subyek lain-yang tidak berhubungan dengan 'keadilan' dan 'kebenaran'. "Iya, Mayjen Anthonio bilang, aku harus menyertakan diri."

"Oh, begitu." Flay menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di sekitar Vayne, "Aku dengar, nanti di misimu kamu akan ditemani seorang _Ace Pilot _dari keluarga Rosenkrantz, si keluarga bangsawan itu!"

Mendengar berita tersebut, Vayne bukan merasa senang, tetapi menjadi tidak bersemangat. Vayne telah mendengar banyak berita bahwa pilot bernama Rosenkrantz tersebut adalah pemuda yang congkak. Issu tersebut cukup membuat Vayne membayangkan misinya nanti yang tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Seketika, Vayne merasakan bahwa PDA-nya bergetar, menandakan ada e-mail masuk. Sambil merogoh kantung sakunya, Flay mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya sudah, Vayne, aku mau ke kamar. Kalau mau iseng-iseng berguru, datang padaku!"

Setelah melambaikan salam perpisahan, Vayne membaca e-mail dari Mayjen Anthonio.

"_Vayne, maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, tapi bisakah kau menjemput anakku? Dia ingin menemuiku. Sekarang dia ada di depan Monumen Nasional. Nanti akan kukirim e-mail berisi karakteristiknya."_

Vayne kembali memasukkan PDA-nya ke dalam saku, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rooftop. Headquarter ARMED yang berbentuk pesawat raksasa memang bisa parkir dimana saja, dan kali ini sedang berdiam diri di Zamrud Khatulistiwa-Indonesia.

-OoO-

Suasana Jakarta, dari dulu, sampai sekarang masih sama saja. Rama komersial pedangang-pedagang, riuh musisi jalanan, dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuat kota ini semakin harmonis.

Terkadang, Vayne harus iri kepada rakyat Indonesia-mereka menjalani hidup santai saja, dan jika bahaya menerjang, mereka akan bersatu bagaikan dinding yang tidak mudah untuk dihancurkan. Perjuangan Indonesia meraih kemerdekaan adalah sejarah Indonesia yang dibanggakan, maka mereka tidak akan membiarkan negara mereka runtuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hmmm, ini dia." Vayne menatap menara yang menjulang tinggi dengan kagum. Bukan hanya menara, di dalamnya terdapat banyak sejarah yang mengagumkan. Vayne merogoh sakunya, lalu kemudian mulai mencari anak Mayjen Anthonio sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan.

"Ah, itu dia! Sesuai dengan yang disebutkan..."

Vayne berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya, lalu menepuk pundak gadis tersebut agar menatap kearahnya.

"Jessica Philomele, betulkah itu nama anda?"

Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menoleh, mendapati tangan seorang 'asing' menyentuh pundaknya. Karena tidak mendapat pemberitahuan dari ayahnya tentang siapapun yang akan menjemputnya...

"MALIIIIIIIIIING!"

-OoO-

Setelah memarkir _Cyber-Cycle_-nya,(Semacam sepeda motor, namun lebih cepat dan yah...hasil sci-fi *ditonjok) Vayne dan Jessica berjalan di lorong HQ dengan diam seribu bahasa. Saling tidak menatap satu sama lain, dan menatap ke sisi yang berlawanan arah-terutama setelah insiden tadi.

Jessica mengira, Vayne adalah 'Maling-hipnotis' yang sedang _nge-tren _di kalangan penduduk Indonesia. Alhasil, luka memar di pipi kanan Vayne tidak memang sudah menjadi takdir yang pantas baginya.

Sambil mengusap pipi memarnya, Vayne yakin seratus persen bahwa setiap orang yang berjalan dilewatinya tertawa cekikikan, bahkan mengira bahwa Vayne baru saja 'diputuskan pacarnya karena selingkuh'.

Kini mereka berdiri di depan kantor Mayjen Anthonio. Masih tidak berkata-kata seperti biasa, namun Vayne membukakan pintu-mengetuk dulu sebelumnya-sekedar menunjukkan kesan formal untuk atasannya.

"Masuklah."

Vayne mempersilahkan Jessica untuk memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu, kemudian diikuti oleh dirinya yang kemudian menutup pintu.

"Hmm, baiklah, Vayne. Kamu gak ngelakuin 'apa-apa' ke dia, 'kan?"

Perkataan Mayjen Anthonio membuat Vayne kaget. Merasa bahwa sebenarnya Jessica-lah yang 'ngapa-ngapain' ke dirinya sendiri, Vayne hanya menggeleng, karena itu juga salahnya asal menepuk pundak perawan...iya 'kan?

"Baiklah, Vayne, sekarang kau boleh pergi sesukamu-oh ya, kamu ga usah gaya formal didepanku! Kita 'kan sudah dekat, ya to?"

Perkataan Mayjen Anthonio memang benar, Vayne dan Anthonio sudah dekat dari dulu. Kata orang, mereka bagaikan 'ayah dan anak', atau 'guru dengan murid'. Itulah mengapa Vayne adalah pilot yang paling diandalkan oleh Mayjen Anthonio.

"Terima kasih, Mayjen."

Vayne mengangkat kaki, meninggalkan ruangan. Tanpa ia sadari, pandangannya memudar. Langkahnya menjadi berat, seiring matanya mulai menutup...

-OoO-

_3:30 AM, Vayne's Room, 21 November 3498_

Vayne membuka matanya, menyadari bahwa ia bangun terlalu pagi. Kemarin, ia merasa sangat letih-entah mengapa. Gelisah, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Sebentar lagi misi penyerangan, tapi mengapa kondisi fisikku turun...? Kenapa harus sekarang!"

Setelah mencuci muka, Vayne berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Mata birunya mengintai kamarnya, kemudian berhenti di sebuah konsol game-PS5. (bodo ah sori ya Sony *dibakar idup2*)

Lekukan bibirnya yang condong ke bawah, kini naik dengan enerjiknya-menciptakan sebuah senyum, selagi ia mempersiapkan keperluan konsol-nya, dan menekan tombol 'Power'.

-OoO-

Hari itu telah tiba-misi penyerangan markas terroris di Bogor akan segara di mulai. Puluhan _mecha _dan _mobile armor _sudah dipersiapkan untuk penyerangan. Pilot-pilot yang bersangkutan mulai mempersiapkan diri dan membawa perbekalan secukupnya.

"Jadi, kamu Vayne Aurelius?"

Vayne menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya, mendapati Roxis Rosenkrantz berdiri di belakangnya-mengahadap yang berlawanan arah. Mungkin itulah mengapa Roxis sering disebut 'Ace yang congkak', karena kurang menghormati orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"I-Iya, benar. Apa kau...Roxis Rosenkrantz?"

"Hm."

Hanya sepatah kata yang menjadi balasan serangkaian kata dari Vayne. Toleransi, itulah yang Vayne hanya bisa pikirkan. Dia memang keturunan bangsawan, jadi pantas kan kalau dia punya derajat yang berbeda dari _commoners _seperti Vayne?

-OoO-

Briefing telah usai dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini, Vayne sudah melaju ke medan perang dengan _ShapeShifter, _sebuah _mecha_ pemberian Mayor Anthonio kepadanya semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. _ShapeShifter _berbeda dengan _mobile suit _lainnya, karena selain dilengkapi dengan _BladeShield-001-_semacam perisai dimana di bagian ujungnya terdapat bilah pedang yang panjang-, _ShapeShifter _juga memiliki postur yang relatif sedang, sehingga mudah digerakkan di medan tempur.

__Vayne, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Ganti.__

Vayne mendapat panggilan lewat _intercom _dari 'partner'-nya, Roxis Rosenkrantz. Ia sudah berjalan duluan-dengan congkaknya, tentunya-ke medan tempur tanpa sepemberitahuan Vayne.

"Iya. Uhhh, Roxis, jangan bertindak sesukamu-"

__Itu karena kau terlalu lamban. Cepat mengejarku, dan selesaikan misi ini. Percakapan ditutup.__

Tanpa bisa menjawab apapun, Vayne yang pasrah hanya menutup panggilan dari Roxis.

-OoO-

**CRASH!**

Vayne membelah _mobile armor _armada terroris yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Ledakan memekik ke langit yang merah-seiring dengan ledakan lain akibat granat yang terlempar membabi buta dari arah barat.

Dengan tubuh yang ramping, _ShapeShifter _melakukan manuever ke samping, dan membalas lemparan granat tersebut dengan tembakan dari _Vulcan Gun _yang terletak di dada _ShapeShifter_.

Sekilas ia melihat bayangan dari arah timur, sementara radar berkedip menandakan bahaya. Melihat sekeliling, hanya kota yang hancur yang ia lihat. Memang, kota ini telah hancur dari terroris tiga tahun yang lalu.

**Bleep! Bleep!**

Radar kembali berkedip, seiring dengan keringat yang mulai mengucur deras di kening Vayne. Dengan sigap, ia mempersiapkan perisai _ShapeShifter _untuk berjaga-jaga. Radar kembali berkedip, namun kali ini lebih dekat dari biasanya.

Radar menunjukkan, bahwa sebuah _mobile suit _berada tepat di atas Vayne, dan siap menerjangnya dari atas.

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

Vayne dapat merasakan, getaran arus listrik yang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras. Ledakan spontan terdengar-seiring dengan hancurnya kaki _ShapeShifter _membuat _ShapeShifter _kehilangan keseimbangan dan bertemu dengan tanah.

-OoO-

"..."

Vayne membuka matanya. Ia menyadari dirinya di suatu tempat yang ia tidak kenali-di sebuah reruntuhan di Bogor bagian selatan. Merasa dirinya berada di tempat yang asing, Vayne terbangun dari posisi tidurannya-

-dan mendapati gadis yang ia jemput kemarin-kemarin, Jessica Philomele duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu sudah bangun? Tenang, aku ga ngapa-ngapain kok!"

Spontan Vayne kaget-terutama mendapati ia tidak mengenakan atasan dari seragamnya-namun hanya perban yang terbalut dibagian dadanya.

"Uhhh..."

Suasana kian menyepi. Seperti perasaan saat bertemu orang asing, walaupun mereka mengetahui nama satu sama lain-dan setidaknya pernah bertemu, walaupun hanya sekali.

"Ummm, yang kemarin, maaf ya. Aku...juga rada kaget. Uhh, jadi, bagaimana kalau perkenalan ulang...?"

Jessica menjulurkan tangannya, dengan maksud meminta perkenalan. Vayne menjabat tangan kecilnya, "Aku Vayne. Vayne Aurelius."

"Hm, Aku Jessica Philomele. Panggil aku Jess, lebih pendek, dan mudah."

"Oh, bagaimana kau bisa disini? Ini kan medan perang?"

Jess menunjuk ke arah luar, menunjukkan sebuah _Cyber-Car _tipe _JEEP-_yang biasanya digunakan para adventurer.

"Uhhh..." Sebelum Vayne melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulutnya tertutup oleh seragamnya sendiri-yang dilemparkan oleh Jess.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus berangkat! Kalau tidak cepat, nanti bisa diserang! _Mecha _yang menyerangmu tadi sudah dihalau oleh Rosenkrantz-kun, kita ga boleh biarin usahanya sia-sia!"

Setelah memakai jaketnya, Vayne bergegas menuju _Cyber-Car _milik Jess. Jess mengambil alih kemudi-seiring dengan kakinya yang langsung menancapkan gas membuat mobil melaju _terlalu _cepat.

Vayne yakin, ia menyesal mengikuti tumpangannya-dan ia berharap, namanya tidak akan terukir di sebuah batu, dimana kerabatnya menangis di depan batu tersebut.

Author's Note: Oi oi, gaje banget fic di atas -_-

OOC banget, ancur banget, tapi saya berani-beraniin ngepost fic ini gara-gara kesian sama fandom kecil kita ini T_T

...tapi malah bikin fandom MK ternodai fic nista DX

Saya tau, pasti ada kesalahan di fic ini. Mohon reviewnya, supaya saya bisa dikoreksi. Untung2 dapet EXP, supaya naik level *PLAK!*

NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM.

Flame appreciated, tapi saya lebih berterima kasih jika di flame tersebut terdapat kritik atas kesalahan-kesalahan saya. Semoga dengan mendapat flame, saya bisa membuat fic ini jadi makin berkenan di mata pembaca.

...dan sori kalo nih fic banyak error, karena dibuat saat author stress dengan glitch AT2 pas battle sama Raki (ya, saya beli AT2 dari jaman kapan tapi baru maen sekarang *PLAK!*)

...uhh, Review please?


End file.
